The King's Disposition
by Alsheon
Summary: Running away from home had been the main idea. Ye Xiu simply didn't know what to do after that is accomplished. The thing now is he has to find a way for his family to never come and fetch him. What other way it is aside for being a disgrace to his family? MAFIA!AU
1. Prologue: Running away

**_I swear I'd never let you go, I can't live without your lovely smile~_**

 ** _Forever my heart will let me know, you're the only one for me there~_**

 ** _I treasure and warm and tender- HEAAAARRRTTT YEAAAHYEAH!_ -**

 **That's why queens, I really miss my computer... *sobs sobs* just till how much time do I have to hold on with this piece of absolutely frustrating gadget? Tell me!?**

 **Thea: I would love to pamper you. But we're in the ff world now...**

 ***looks at my surrounding* Aw damn! Weren't we trapped in the light novels section? Why ff world?! Nonono I need to get a live!**

 **Darrie: my~ look at those swirling sins around you~ Sloth, Envy, Pride, Lust and newly developed Gluttony. Darling, you're shifting to my side it seems *smirked***

 **Lumina: Back off! Those sins only occupy her some times. Humility, Chastity, Temperance, Kindness, and Patience are passive!**

 **Nat: I see there's no Diligence there...**

 **Ha! Stop it you guys, go back to my inner world-**

 **Icy: we ARE still in the inner world.**

 **I meant, go back to your room. Damned muses always cause me trouble... At the very least get me an idea for story...**

 **Fi: we should upload that p-rn corner-**

 **IMPURE! WHAT AN IMPURE THOUGHT! FIRE QUEEN YOU'RE SUCH A BESMIRCHMENT!**

 **Fi: like I said, many are expectant for it. I mean, come on are u really that scared to be discovered as a very idiot little girl who actually obsessed over kissing scene so much? Sigh, I thought you've grown up to be the way I approve, why can't you be a more inappropriate? Like, let's start with bathroom scene**

 **AAAHHH! GET HER OUT! GET HER IMPURE IDEAS OUT OF THIS INNOCENT PART OF HEALTHY MIND!**

 **Fi: YOU SAID YOU'RE LOOKING FOR IDEAS! *Gracefully hauled away***

 **Windy: *breezing in* hello sisters, and hello Alsie~. I heard you're searching for ideas? Well, it's not exactly ideas but- *giggle* many people is expecting Dear Master.**

 **... *sweats down* *slowly flipped through my draft book and bitterly smiled***

 **Mai: *peeks through my shoulder* WOAH! Why does the others are not really remarkable but Sun Xiang/Ye Xiu's scene is so heated!?**

 **Uwwwaaahhh!**

 **Nat: *starts giggling madly* that's her "Brilliant burst of imagination at 2 a.m" she was like "*wakes up and can't sleep anymore due to Insomnia**suddenly got a burst of inappropriate imagination provided by dirty minded brain in the early morning**gets up and wrote the story thinking that screw everything she'll add this scene anywhere*"**

 **Nonono, *slaps Nature Queen*.**

 **I'll do this one! *picks my story that I've prepared in advance.**

 **Thun: *drops her popcorn* but what about that p*rn corner!?**

 **What p*rn!? Dammit! I don't write p*rn! It's a steamy make out session**

 **Darrie: in the middle of night, on a cramped bed, with two male teenagers that were still rather risky on hormones... Sure. Whatever you say.**

 **Dammit! Everyone get out of here! You're not allowed within 100 metres around me!**

* * *

The King's Disposition

Tags: Mafia, MafiaAU!, Crimes, Criminals, Obviously this is an AU, so no gaming world here, I know- I myself is surpised I actually wrote this in that boring times.

Any Pairings?: Go with the Flow~

Warning!: Grammar might be challenging, typos are unavoidable.

Disclaimer: The King's Avatar © Butterfly Blue.

The King's Disposition

.

A blurr of black whizzed by in an extremely quick an hasty manner. Hasty breath and hints of desperation accompanying the mad dashes that splash the puddle created by the rainy climate lately.

A young boy in his fifteen is running like his life is depended on it. Black inconspicous backpack jiggling on his frail looking back not to mention unfastened dark jacket that looks sloppily putted on, making the youth seems really suspicious.

The wind's screaming to his ears, proclaiming its domination and warning of the upcoming storm, brewing not too far away. But he did not care, instead, all of his pores are screaming in excitement, becoming very sensitive to the cold unfeeling wind as if it was the first time they had ever taste it.

Even when the first tide of raindrops come pouring, the youth keeps running. His irresistably thin lips tugged into a smug smile before slowly forming a grin alongside the thickening rain and rumbles from the heaven.

His focused and serious eyes trailled up to the dark sky. But even the gloominess of the sky couldn't bother his sunshine mood. His pace become even faster if possible because of the added adrenaline, his two fists clenched and his eyes shutted tight in excitement.

"YEEESSSS!" The youth jumped and punched the air whilst shouting out to the heaven up above. His young voice filled with youthful spirits and innocence added with a hint of happiness and a sense of achievement. _He's finally and actually free..._

Free from that house he called 'home' for fifteen years. Free from those strict judgements of an upper class' 'standard'. Free from the suffocating expectation. _He's free!_

The youth opened his arms wide to welcome the rain. The rain he usually forbidden to be in. The rain he usually enjoyed only through the window as the absolute barrier... _Used to_ _be_.

The boy grinned at his thought, "Hahaha!" he laughed, thouroughly enjoying his new authority. He stopped and stood there, rooted to the spot.

It was a little later, a taxi come up from the distance and the boy straightened. He looked back to the direction of his _past_ and smirked.

"Goodbye... And sorry." he stated out with an alluring and cunning smile, half meaning his words. He waved to the taxi and the taxi stopped in front of him. Just before he opened the door to get in he could hear a very distant yell, a yell that's provided by his (regretably) Twin's inkling.

 _"YE XIU!"_ The voice shouted out filled with extreme frustration and fury.

Ye Xiu smiled sardonically as he opened the door and slips inside the taxi while still half drenched like a wet cat. He nicely settled inside, maintaining his cunning smile.

"I'm sorry dear brother," Ye Xiu murmured, not sounding the last bit sorry. Ignoring the driver's dubious stare, Ye Xiu regally leaned back and crossed his legs.

"Bring me _away_ from here," The teen immadiately ordered. His handsome and capable young master persona slipped out subconsciously, gathering an aura of an imperial prince. When the taxi driver saw the royal atmosphere, he's quickly convinced to drove away from this place first.

* * *

 **That's the prologue! Actually I've never wrote a prologue! This is supposedly to be a part of first chapter but I decided to cut it and toss it to be the prologue!**

 **As you can see in the tags. This is gonna be a Mafia AU! No gaming but we have Mafias! And no, I don't know a thing about Mafia... So those who are mafia-maniacs or maybe mafias themselves don't flame me if I don't get things right.**

 **Alright! This story might be rather fast paced... Well not really (Icy: stop contradicting yourself).**

 **It will starts off with several chapters of intros... Not intros but I like to call them that. Several first chapters would be dedicated to _how_ Ye Xiu become a mafia as well the progress of it.**

 **Then, the next would be obviously Mafia lives. After that we'll focus on YX's relationship with several people before we get to story's climax... Did I just tell you guys a spoiler? Naaahhh!**

 **The next chapter would be about YX's first resolve! But I don't think it will be posted at the mean time... Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 1: Resolve

**The King's disposition first real chap! It's Ye Xiu's resolve!**

* * *

The King's Disposition

Pairing: Go with the flow

Mafia!AU

Disclaimer: The King's Avatar © Butterfly Blue.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Resolve

Ye Xiu's anxious heart slowly settled as they gotten far. The moving scenery eased his mind. The thought of being away from that strict family of his leave a sweet taste in Ye Xiu's mouth.

He doesn't care even if has no plan whatsoever (originally, It's his twin's plan anyways). He doesn't care even if he's just merely fifteen years old boy and running away from home without even having a middle school degree is probably something _bad_ , _terrible_. But he just can't handle it anymore

Since he was small, he's a type that's more intrigued to the outside world's unexpected things. He's simply not a type of flower that will be satisfied growing and rotting in the same exact place, prisoned within a small pot, unable to extends its roots to other soils other than those within the pot. Most of all, Ye Xiu is not a flower. Ye Xiu is a butterfly, beautifully flying from one garden to another, free and give other plants a hope to reproduce.

So that's why Ye Xiu had long planning to runaway but never had a chance to. Well... That and his elder brother instinct won't let him to be heartless enough and leave his dear younger brother alone in that house.

But earlier today, Ye Xiu saw the prepared backpack of his younger twin to runaway. Ye Xiu just snapped and took the backpack, running away in his twin's stead. The nerves of that foolish naive little brother. When Ye Xiu, the elder twin, actually hesitated because of _him_ , the younger twin, that foolish boy actually dared to be so selfish and packed to runaway himself. Ready to leave his elder twin at a moment notice.

Ye Xiu frowned at the thought of his younger twin that had incited a fury of betrayal inside Ye Xiu's chest a moment before. Fifteen years they're together (not counting the time inside their mother's womb) and now suddenly apart. Sigh, it's really not their fate.

Ye Xiu's eyes directed to the pouncing rain outside, the cold temprature created haze on the window. He might be free now but after that? Although Ye Xiu firmly believe in his ability to avoid his family radar, he doesn't like to constantly living whilst hiding and avoiding his troublesome family. Incase they tried to drag him back, Ye Xiu will need a countermeasure...

"ARRRGGGHH!"

Just when Ye Xiu starts thinking the countermeasure over, enraged shouts come from outside. Ye Xiu's eyes snapped to see figures clad in dark suits seemed like to be caught in a really nasty argument. Ye Xiu's dark eyes emotionlessly stared at them, inside those deep dark pools sparked an interest as his lips tugged into a slight smile. _How merry..._

 ***BANG!***

The argument outside cutted fast as one of the dark suited guys from one side pulled out a gun and immadiately shooted! The deafening sound made Ye Xiu blinked rapidly, his dark eyes are wide in curiousity, staring at the scene as if it was a movie.

""KYAAAAAA!""

"WAAAAAAHHH!"

Shrill screams resounded and every men in black took out a gun and immadiately start shooting blindly to the other side while tactfully retreating for a cover. Shrieks and vehicles' frantic honks really glossied over the panic situation. Everyone that is not involved is dyi g to get out of this place as soon as possible, but helpless in the franticness.

"KID GET DOWN!" The Taxi driver bellowed toward Ye Xiu, while he himself is hunching dow, afraid if any bullets strayed and pierced through the fragile window then take his little life.

But Ye Xiu, the one who got warned, only sits there as if he heard nothing. His posture is still the same as if there's not life threatening situation before him. His wide innocent eyes are staring at the scene full of interest. The chaos outside there looks like an action drama for the young runaway.

"Kid! Are you deranged?! Quickly get down!" the terrified taxi driver growled.

Ye Xiu chuckles blandly, " Relax, It's unrealistic for them to shoot this way when their enemy is on the other side. Beside they're going to end it." Ye Xiu informed the situation to him leisurely. Hearing Ye Xiu's words, the driver timidly raised his head to take a peek outside. True to Ye Xiu, it seems like one side had suffered a lose and the opposite side is being merciful and let them off alive.

It was at this moment a guy from the winning side stepped up, from his look he couldn't be older than seventeem, perhaps sixteen. The guys growled something and pointed his gun toward one of the opposite man and the man trembled.

Ye Xiu's getting restless, he wants to know what they're talking about. Just when everybody looked away expecting a *bang* and a scattered brain view, the teenaged guy in black actually shifted his gun to his left hand and punched out harshly with his right hand! Ye Xiu's jaw dropped in astonishment whilst the taxi driver gaped incredulously. What's with this sudden turn of event?!

"Woah, that guy is great! That blow just now is right and beautifully landed on the man's face, just above the cheekbone right when the man is making an expression that will be exceptionally hurt and fatal when got hitted on that side!" Ye Xiu gasped and gave his appraisal fanatically.

If there's anything that Ye Xiu willingly and wholeheartedly learnt from his home, it's the aet of battle, martial art and art of stratagems. It could be even said Ye Xiu had an innate talent for this kind of things. One move and he could discern his opponent's next two pattern. A prodigy in all, that's what his mentors called him.

Ye Xiu's eyes lingered appraisingly to the guy who punched out just now. Interestingly, Ye Xiu could see this one guys is special, his eyes are sharp like glaring through your soul, his posture is straight- giving an impression that he'll never falter, his expression is cold and dark a kind you'll expect on a cold blooded fighter... _no, no, it's should be a General._

"That guy is so tyrannical," Ye Xiu couldn't help but to throw yet another praise, _A Tyrannical General._

The taxi driver sweatdropped, not exactly understanding what Ye Xiu is rambling about. His image of the perfect and indifferent handsome young master earlier cracked a bit.

The conflict outside slowly subsided and the driver glanced back at Ye Xiu, "Kid, you're sure a strange one..." The driver mentioned.

Ye Xiu ignored him in favor to watch as the losing side walked away miserably while the winning side strode off domineeringly. _So interesting..._

"Hey, mister. Do you know who are them?" Ye Xiu finally tore his eyes off of the scene and turned to ask curiously.

The driver snorted disdainfully, "Mafias," The driver mumbled inaudibly with a trace of fear. "In short _criminals_. Bad guys, trashes to society." the driver spat out.

"Oh? _Criminals...?_ " Ye Xiu made a noise of interest as he looked closer to the driver.

"You don't want to be involved with them. Tch, criminals alike, drug-dealing, murder, theft, whatever. A disgrace to our country. If I'm their parents, I would have long disowning them!" The driver grumbled and start to drive the taxi through slowly.

Ye Xiu's eyes glinted, "I see..." an imaginary lightbulb appeared over Ye Xiu's head. That's right, the only way to defy and counter his strictly strict family and prevent them to drag him back, is to become a _disgrace_ for them... To become a criminal.

Ye Xiu leaned his chin on his palm and a sly smirk craved its way on to Ye Xiu's lips. He _should_ be a criminal. If it meant like those guys earlier it looks _interesting_.

Ye Xiu laughed a little, _Well... why not?_

* * *

 **As you can see... Ye Xiu is a bit twisted here. Well, a world without game is certainly boring as hell, let them make their own _game_ *Grins sadistically***

 **Nirina: Don't dive in too deep! Come back here *uses her water power***

 **No!**

 **And you also could see he's a bit too naive. Well... What can you expect on a fifteen years old runaway that had lived a sheltered life? Part of that is also because of his confidence of a prodigy (Ye Xiu always struck me as a genius prodigy that can't stand a boring live at home. And his interraction with YQ... Don't you see no matter how disdainful YQ to his bro, he never downregard him. And somehow, YQ always come out as the loser in the novel. Whilst YX is only a gamer who never really bothers to exercise, he's still physically stronger than YQ. It's subtly mentioned how YX easily slap off YQ's gripping hands and push him around... That, or YQ is just a big softie at heart and can't bear to use his real strength toward his dear bro).**

 **While YQ feels like a genius book smart, he can't outwit YX ever. YX always could threw it back at him without even trying #SiblingsGoal. That's why Ye Xiu's line of thought here reached this because of his (1)Young Age (2)Sheltered life since young (3)His own Confidence of prodigy (4)His Keep-advancing personality (5)His interest that had been piqued (6)His thirst for adventure.**


	3. Chapter 2: The mysterious boy

**My life is going more and more difficult. Give me some entertainment guys. Let's make a fic together... Or you could make your own fic and then I read it. Win-win?**

 **So the status of my other story... I would upload If I Win, I guess if I have the time. (Which means in a month or so... Yeah... I hope so... *stares intensely at the calendar*)**

 **Dear Master! Yeah... I'm stuck about the next chapter, I'm still thinking about it. How I should create it so I could connect it to the shots I had made (that's not completely connected)**

 **Maybe I should upload the HogwartsAU just cause, because this fandom continuously making me deprived... I'm this close to flip guys, pity me a bit will u?**

 **Should I upload the Ye Xiu & Ye Qiu running away together instead? I just wrote some earlier chaps 4 it but I'm not sure...**

 **Let's just update the MafiaAU...**

 **Here we go...**

* * *

The King's Disposition

Pairings: Go with the flow

Tags: MafiaAU, Ye Xiu, Su Muqiu, First Meeting, Might be OOC?

Warning: Typos and grammar mistake.

Disclaimer: The King's Avatar © Butterfly Blue

The King's Disposition

Chapter 2: The Criminal

"Fight Me!" The declaration in a bold and absolute way like a king ordering his vessel. Regal and certain with no hint of hesitation. Su Muqiu blinked blankly at the boy in front of him.

"Hah?" Su Muqiu couldn't help but to made that incredulous and unintellegent response. That declaration had come out of blue and despite Su Muqiu's carefree-ness and quick adaptability, He's still lost.

It had started out as an innocent plan to get his sister a lovely day out... Well, then things happened...

=_[Flashback]_=

Su Muqiu coldly stared to the five grown adults surrounding him with his younger sister's clinging behind him. Today, he's in for a shitty luck. Maybe he should get one of that free lucky charm in the nearby shrine.

Yesterday, he took care of two people. Today, there are five people, it had multiplied by almost three fold, what about tomorrow? Thirteen people?

"We don't have much time. Quickly give all your money, I know you still have it." Boss thug growled menacingly. Seriously, Su Muqiu doesn't even know them.

 _'I also don't have much time to waste...'_ Su Muqiu almost rolled his eyes but instead displayed a harmless little brother next-door smile, "Come on guys, are you seriously gonna ganging up on a lanky teen like me? Beside, it's not really my fault that you lost the bet." Su Muqiu exasperatedly shruggs while trying to get a way out for his sister.

"Su Muqiu, stop trashtalking. No one will get out of here unless you give all the money." Thug 2 growled agitatedly.

Su Muqiu turned to smile at him, his left hand still firmly shielding Mucheng, "Ahaha, it's better to do trashtalking rather than living like trashes," _Like you..._ the last words hung in the air and Su Muqiu's smile is still the same as ever, innocent and warm.

"You-! You dare, very good. You think we could be soothed by your fake smiles? How about we beat that handsome face beyond recognition then? Heheh" The thugs cracked their knuckles. Su Muqiu frowned, ah ah ah... He slipped out again. He shouldn't have said something that enrage them, after all Su Mucheng is still with him.

"Just give us the money and the gambling den. Some other stronger powers have been eyeing it for awhile now. An orphan like you can't do shit." the boss spat out, his smelly breathe still disturb Su Muqiu who was quite a distance away.

Su Muqiu pushed Su Mucheng urgingly to the back, "Well, they can have it if they have the ability. I wouldn't mind." Su Muqiu smiled indifferently. "But honestly, I don't think _you_ have the ability." his lips curled into a sly ridiculing smirk. The five men group snapped at this and glare fiercely at Su Muqiu as if wishing to make a hole through his pretty face.

"Refusing the toast and chose to drink forfeit," Their patient is running low.

Su Muqiu's sneer widen, "Oh? You guys actually know some idioms? I was under impression you guys didn't even know what 'forfeit' is " Su Muqiu's lively eyes filled with dark mirth and provocation burning the hooligans' rage even more.

"Rarrgggh!" One of the thug pounced forward but Su Muqiu easily evaded and redirected him with one smooth motion onto his left with Su Muqiu firmly shielding Su Mucheng who was in his right side. And with that as the start, the rest immadiately attacked madly

Su Mucheng almost vomit her stomach out given how frequent Su Muqiu pulled her here and push her there to avoid her getting hurt but Su Mucheng didn't mind, she tried to assist her brother as much as possible.

"Eat this!" Su Mucheng ruthlessly stomped on one of the thugs's foot as if that single foot had done an unforgivable offense and deserve to be stomped like a roach.

"F*CK! LITTLE BITCH!" Thug C cursed out loud and made an attempt to grab Su Mucheng but Su Muqiu slapped his hand off and kicked his calf before decisively pushing Su Mucheng out rather harshly. Su Mucheng didn't complaint as ashe quickly scurried off to a safe place to watch the battle.

Su Muqiu delivers a heavy kick before stablizing himself, "Come on," Su Muqiu smirked. "Just this much? If you guys took the gambling den, how will you manage it?" Su Muqiu gestured with a helpless expression.

"How should I dispose you guys...?" Su Muqiu frowned thoughtfully.

"Hold on!" a brute voice interrupted. Su Muqiu furrowed his brows and turned around before his face turned abruptly cold. An unfamiliar man is holding his dear sister threateningly. Surprisingly there's a despicable hidden member!

"Let me go! Despicable shameless bastard!" Su Mucheng shrieked with some colour whilst struggling violently.

"Shut the f*ck up you little sl*t!" the man growled. It had been his luck when Su Mucheng actually run to seek refuge in a place that he could reach or else this cowardly man would never dare to show up.

"NO! Go die!" Su Mucheng cursed and keep struggling and the man tighten his hold.

"You hurt even a strand of her hair, I'll kill you." Su Muqiu coldly warned but the group only grinned wickedly.

"Brother!" Su Mucheng bellowed, concern overflowing her tone.

"Hahahaha! Good job Jun Xue!"

"You're actually useful for once!"

"Su Muqiu, you're not in command right now." the group despicably gloated and gained back their confidence. Su Muqiu's face become frostier, and he even more frustrated to think that he's the reason why his sister is always at imminent danger.

"Release her." Su Muqiu stated coldly emitting an aura of a ruthless general. Demanding and Domineering. Everyone almost shivered upon hearing the tone.

"First, hand over all of your money that you got from the gambling den." Jun Xue strenghten himself and lifted his chin demandingly feeling quite strong.

Su Muqiu hesitated, he knows he's in deep shit. He's not a naive boy really, he know if even he is to give all the money he has on him, it's not certain they will abide to their end of agreement. If it's any other day or any other deal, Su Muqiu would instantly refuse but this is about his younger sister's safety, the girl is basically Su Muqiu's whole world. Su Muqiu grudgingly take a gamble and took out a shady and dirty brown envelope which promptly snatched by them.

Su Muqiu paid them no mind and focused his eyes on Jun Xue instead, "My sister," Su Muqiu demanded.

Jun Xue grinned maniacally. Ah, he never felt this dominant before! It really feels good when someone desperately ask you for something. His hatred for Su Muqiu had long accumulating since the latter beat him up yesterday, it really feels satisfying when your enemy is at your mercy. Jun Xue looked down on Su Mucheng, "Looking closely, your sister is a rare beauty, Su Muqiu. Hehehe" Jun Xue's smug eyes shifted to Su Muqiu. How he resent this teen who have the looks, the ability and a pretty sister at that, he needs a minus point!

"If she's _sold_ , she would fetch a sky-high price!" Jun Xue laughed and tightening his hold on Su Mucheng who was trying to bit his arm and rip a skin.

Su Muqiu's face darkened with rage but before he could dart over and went rampage, two people immadiately restrain him from behind while the rest run and stood in between Su Muqiu and Jun Xue completely obstructing Su Muqiu to get a look at his sister.

"You SCUM!" Su Muqiu roared furiously and prepared to do an absolutely extreme action to shook off his restrainer when a loud thump is heard.

*THUMP!* In a reflex, Su Muqiu and the rest of them snapped their eyes to the voice source only to find an abandoned black backpack sitting not far away from them inconspicously. Su Muqiu blinked.

"ARGH!" a painful yell suddenly resounded, yet again startling the others.

Everyone hurriedly snapped their eyes back to see a new person grabbing Jun Xue's arm and twist it in a weird angle forcing Jun Xue to bent down a bit if he didn't want his arm broken, Su Mucheng is miraculously already free from Jun Xue. The young beauty also seems baffled at the sudden turn of event but still quick-witted as she distancing herself slowly.

It is unknown if the stranger actually waiting for Su Mucheng to get away or not but the moment Su Mucheng is at the safe distance he kicked Jun Xue's ribs. When Jun Xue lost his balance because of the ruthless kick, the _young_ stranger sweeps his leg to trip Jun Xue, but before Jun Xue's figure could painfully kiss the ground, he once again delivers a beautiful kick from his laying position to Jun Xue who doesn't even have any ground. Everything is done in short few seconds and the next thing you know, Jun Xue is already rolling in the ground miserably. Su Mucheng still stood not far away, gaping.

"Beautiful," Su Muqiu murmured, if the situation is any slacker he would clap his hands for sure.

The newcomer stood up and regally dust off himself, "Such atrocity. To threaten a lady, you're not fit to be called a man!" The stranger clad in black jacket chastised disdainfully, his glare is directed to the bemoaning Jun Xue on the ground. Now looking closely, this guy is so young! Even his voice is still heavily tinged with a hint of youthfulness, he shouldn't be any older than fifteen and younger than Su Muqiu himself!

Su Muqiu snapped out of his surprise and smirked, Su Mucheng is out of harm. Whilst the other men are still gaping there in daze, Su Muqiu forcefully dragged his arms back and pushed his restrainer to the back before punching them in the face.

""Ah!"" They fell back and the three remaining quickly attacked. The fight continued in a blind frenzy but Su Muqiu actually gained a helper out of the mysterious boy and seize a massive advantage.

The thugs ended up fleeing desperately carrying their comrades who feel, although Su Muqiu really just want to end them despite thr future hassle of disposing six bodies, Su Muqiu still ended up seeing them away. Today is not the day. But he'll remember this grudge.

Su Muqiu turned around to face his helper, beaming cheerfully. He inspects the younger boy closely. Handsome and flawless feature tinged with rebelliousness as well slight innocence, thin small lips, silverish charcoal eyes, slightly messy hair. His helper turned out to be quite a feast to the eyes.

Su Muqiu pushed other thoughts aside as he bowed down slightly, "Thank you very much," Su Muqiu thanked sincerely.

Su Mucheng followed Su Muqiu's lead, also bowing down "Thank you for helping us, good brother" she thanked profusely, her beautiful face filled with relieve.

The mysterious youth curiously eyed them before nodding (a bit bashfully) before straightened and boldly pointed at Su Muqiu,

" **Fight** **Me!** " He declared in absolute.

"Hah?" Su Muqiu blinked.

=_[Present time]_=

And that's how they got here, Su Muqiu holds up his hands in a manner of someone trying to tell others to be patient. "Hold on, this is too sudden. First, what's your name kid?" Su Muqiu hastily asked flusteredly.

The youth gave a start before his domineering pointing finger loosened and offers a handshake to Su Muqiu in a very polite manner, completely 180° from his earlier king-like temprament.

"Then, pleased to meet you. I'm Ye Xiu, Ye as in leaf is my surname. Xiu is my given name." the youth, Ye Xiu, introduced himself in a polite and groomed manner. Su Muqiu dazedly accepts the expecting hand and shakes it, mildly noting that Ye Xiu have a pretty delicate hand for a boy who fight greatly.

"Su Muqiu," Su Muqiu replied lamely. Ye Xiu nodded in acknowledge and pulled his hand back.

"So, Su Muqiu. Do you mind if we exchange some notes?" Ye Xiu re-proposed.

Su Muqiu scratched his head, his handsome face looks troubled, "But why?" he asked.

Ye Xiu crossed his arms, "I have heard and witness the whole things just now, you sounded rather capable" Ye Xiu explained. Su Muqiu smiled abashedly, not once blaming Ye Xiu for not taking action much earlier, he understands best about the harsheness of street life. It had been good enough for Ye Xiu to help him, if it's anyone else Su Muqiu doesn't think they would bother.

"And I have witness it myself. The reason for my challenge is because you're an expert... And other complicated reason." Ye Xiu stated and Su Muqiu's heart skipped a beat, no one ever indulge him aside for Su Mucheng before. Because of his young age, seldom people acknowledge Su Muqiu even if there is, they all have hidden motives. But Ye Xiu's words are genuine. Su Muqiu had lives in the street long enough to differ who is sincere and who is not.

"I want to fight with precisely an expert like you," Ye Xiu zipped down his jacket, his eyes are solemnly staring at Su Muqiu. He doesn't know what's the avarage rate in this outside world but in his eyes, dragons and fishes mingled together out here. And Ye Xiu desperately needs a base measure of an expert.

Su Muqiu's eyes stayed on that determined face before smirking himself, "Interesting reason. Alright, I accept your challenge." Su Muqiu lifted his chin provocatingly. Ye Xiu smirked back and tossed his jacket aside.

"Mucheng, stay back." Su Muqiu absently ordered with a hint of reassurance and Su Mucheng complied. Her eyes excitingly watched as the two began to prepare. Although the young beauty knows they both bond to be wounded because they have astounding abilities (She saw it herself). She still couldn't find herself worrying for her brother like usual. After all Ye Xiu had helped her and plus he actually propose a challenge first rather than despicably attack first without saying anything.

"Ready," Su Mucheng lifted her chin, her young beautiful face shimmered in expectation. Both boys smirked as she acted as the referee.

"Go!" Su Mucheng yelled and waved her hand in chopping motion. Both boys' eyes sparked with fire as the next thing Su Mucheng saw are two blurrs rushing toward each other.

* * *

 **They met! Su Muqiu and Ye Xiu! And Su Muqiu is the key for Ye Xiu's start and focus in this world.**

 **Next is: their friendship bond and Idk when I would update... -_-**


End file.
